Blue Skies
by LonelyDreamy
Summary: Welcome to Blue skies, the place you have to stop if you wanna be a successful artist. You can take acting, music and dance class. Logan Mitchell starts his class to become a musician and finds himself in a tangled web of relationships. It's a romantic, comedy story with lots of music. Kogan/Jarlos (at least at first)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To Blue Skies

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Blue Skies**

Logan Mitchell was paying attention to the streets, he kept staring at the window as he father was talking and driving by his side.

"… and you better not do drugs, I won't be able to deal with a son in rehab." Logan then chuckled, he would miss his father so much but he had to go through with it. It was his life. "And use condom, you can't get other guys pregnant but, you know, lots of diseases everywhere"

"Oh my God dad please stop, I'm going to study music not going to prison." Logan checked his cellphone to make sure they were getting close before any awkward conversation.

"Well, I'm concerned, you've never been more than 20 minutes away."

"Come on, I'm 18 and a Mitchell we work things out right? And we're here." Logan kept staring at the building, all the history, all the dreams. This was the best moment of his life and he did the only thing he could, smile like a kid at Disneyland.

"So you want help with your bags or should I go now?" Logan turned his head around and saw his father with some tears trying to escape.

"It's OK dad, think I'm on my own now." He gave his old man a hug showing how thankful he was. "Mom would be proud at us, me for getting in and you for being the best father ever."

"For God sakes Logan don't make me cry I'm driving home." Logan laughed and got off the car, bending to speak through the windows one last time.

"Love you dad."

"Love you son, now get your things in the back and go be famous." Logan smiled and took two bags from the back. He figured he wouldn't need much there. The car didn't move so he went inside the building, or else, his father and him would stay all day saying goodbyes. There were lots of people inside the building, some with bags and some just talking. He didn't need the paper to know the number of his room, he kept looking at it for months he just needed to find it. He kept looking around for someone to help him when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey you need help?" Logan turned around and found a shorter boy with tan skin and a big smile.

"Yeah, you know where is the 2J?" The other boy looked even happier.

"Cool you're my new neighbor, I'm Carlos Garcia and I live in 2K. Come with me Mr…"

"I'm Logan Mitchell, nice to meet you." Carlos started to walk gesturing for him to follow.

"So, you're a newbie. It's my second year and this place is the best. If you really love arts you're going to love it, if you're just trying to be famous you'll probably won't stay here long. And where you're from?"

"Houston."

"Heard everything is bigger there, true or false?" Logan blushed and Carlos noticed laughing. "Relax I'm just kidding."

"Carlos" A voice said behind the boys.

"Oh god" the short boy said recognizing it.

"I'm sorry, please talk to me." Logan turned around and saw the prettiest boy he ever met.

"James we have nothing to talk about, besides, I'm busy." He showed Logan with his hands. James then raised an eyebrow and introduced himself.

"James Diamond, his boyfriend."

"Ex" Carlos corrected quickly.

"Baby that was a mistake."

"Using different socks is a mistake, fuck someone who is not your boyfriend is cheating. Come on Logan let's have some fun in your room." He took the quiet boy by his hand and walked to the stairs helping him with his bags. "By fun I mean unpack, sorry to use you."

"It's OK, guys can be annoying sometimes" Logan just shrugged, he didn't have any experience in the love area but Carlos didn't need to know that.

"So you're into guys?" Carlos asked when they arrived the second floor.

"Yeah." Logan felt weird saying this to an unknown, back in his hometown being gay is a big deal, but when you're studying arts in LA, guess things are different. They walked past some rooms and finally arrived, a door with the 2J, he opened the room and saw two beds, it was simple but warm.

"So it's official, welcome to Blue Skies." Carlos helped him get inside and put his things by the bed near the window. "Oh wait." Carlos took his phone and typed a message to someone and in 15 seconds there was a knock on the door. "For God sakes come inside already."

The door opened and a blond guy walked in, with green eyes and a smile that melted Logan's heart right away. "Hey I'm Kendall Knight nice to meet you." Logan just stared at him amazed by everything at him.

"This is Logan. Guess he forgot how to speak." Logan was brought back by what Carlos said and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, Logan Mitchell. I'm just absorbing this place."

"So, you're here for what? Acting, music, dance?" Kendall asked and Logan felt attracted by his voice and the way he was breathing, he felt like a thirteen year old girl.

"I'm a musician, music is everything in my life."

"I like him Los, best neighbor ever."

"OK, let's talk about something good, ran into James few seconds ago, and I think he was jealous of Logie bear here" Carlos sat on the empty bed and Kendall walked over to slap the back of his head.

"Don't bring him into you crazy relationship. Sorry Logan."

"It's OK, I don't mind."

The door was opened again and a girl with dark hair and a red streak stood there with a confused face. "Sorry, guess this is the boys dorm."

"Oh sweetie, here we have mixed dorms, 90% of the guys are gays so that doesn't really matter anyway. I'm Carlos by the way." The girl walked inside with her bags and counted three guys and two beds.

"Lucy Stone, are we all roommates?"

"Just me. Logan Mitchell."

"God you look like a helpless animal in the forest. No offense." Logan actually didn't mind it, he liked her.

"I'm Kendall Knight, Carlos and I live in 2K, so we're neighbors and this is your bed." Kendall took Carlos by his ear and got him off the bed getting some laughs from the other two until there was a knock on the door.

"Jesus, Carlos I heard you screaming from the outside." A guy with dark hair and green eyes said as he opened the door. Logan felt awkward to have this many people in his room. He never had many friends and right now there was five persons in his room who weren't his family.

"Hey Dak, this is Logan and Lucy." Kendall said introducing them.

"Is your roommate outside?" Carlos asked with an annoying tone.

"I'm right here." James walked inside and Carlos sat next to Logan, resting his head on his shoulder. Logan found it weird but he really needed a friend like Carlos to make him laugh.

"Anyway, we're going to the mall, you guys wanna come?" Dak said still at the door.

"Yeah that'll be fun. Logan and Lucy wanna come? You can unpack later."

"Sure, I'm hungry." The girl said as she opened one of the bags.

"I don't know…" Logan started but Kendall interrupted.

"Come on, if you come I'll buy you a pizza."

"Why you never buy me pizza?" Carlos asked pretending to be hurt.

"I'll buy you pizza Litos." James said trying to woo him.

"No thanks, Logie please come with us." Carlos then placed his lips next to Logan's ears and whispered. "Help me get my ex jealous and I'll own you big time. Please." Logan didn't want this type of drama but he wanted to spend some time with Kendall.

"OK OK, let's go."

"Meet us in front of the building in ten minutes, I need to change." Dak said with James following him. Carlos and Kendall went to their room leaving Lucy and Logan alone.

"Hey, uh, you liked them?" Lucy asked sitting on her bed.

"I don't know, they seem crazy." Logan said getting a smile from Lucy.

"And they also seem like the best people around right?" Logan just nodded smiling. "So, since we're roomies we should make a pact. We stay by each other's side, we help each other no matter what."

"I like this pact, think we'll be great friends Lucy."

"I know right? And usually I just hate people. By the way, I need to change, you mind waiting outside?" "Sure." Logan got out of the room while the girl thanked him.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it, thinking of the day so far. He made some friends, he got into a place where he could study arts, he started to wonder if his mom was watching him from heaven. He started to remember all the precious memory she had of her, and he felt some tears coming down his face, so he closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened Kendall was watching him carefully. They didn't say anything and the blond took a step and hugged Logan. The best thing he ever felt, the best sensation, the best arms around him.

"It's OK." Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head and cleaned his tears with his thumb. "Pretty boys don't cry, they smile." Kendall called him pretty and that make him smile. "See, you have a beautiful smile Logan."

"Thank you." Logan was feeling better, Kendall made him feel something he never felt before. Something about him was magnetic, it got his instant attention.

"OK, I'm ready roomie. Oh." Lucy opened the door and saw Logan's back and Kendall holding his face. "Sorry to interrupt but I'm hungry, make this your first date or whatever." And she started to walk to the stairs with two blushing boys on her tail.

* * *

"So, you guys get the tickets to the movie and I'll get some popcorn, Logan help me?" Kendall said and the pale boy felt his heart skip a beat.

"Sure , let's go." And they went to the line. Logan felt so awkward around Kendall, so weird to feel like that when he only met him a few hours.

"I wanted to get you alone to ask you, are you okay? I mean, I don't want to invade your space but, hm, you were crying earlier and got me worried." Logan stared at him wondering if he should tell him the truth of if he should keep it to himself, he didn't have the best social skills so he really didn't know if it was OK to open up so quick.

"Yeah, is just that…" He tried to think of something but, with a sigh, decide to go with the truth. "Don't think I'm a sad person for bringing this up with , like, 3 hours knowing you. My mom died a few years ago, earlier I was just thinking what would she say if she was here, knowing I'm achieving my dreams. Maybe she wanted me to be a doctor not a musician, maybe she would back me up and tell me to follow my dreams, I'll never know and it's weird you know?" Kendall gave a half smile sympathetic.

"She would be proud. You seem like a nice guy with a big heart. I lost my dad recently and I kinda know what you're talking about so if you wanna talk, I'm all ears."

"Thanks. And thanks for not being weird earlier."

"No problem, but you should know that next time I find you crying in the hallway, I'm taking a picture and turning you into a meme." Logan laughed and Kendall took a second to appreciate that sound, he loved right away. "So Texas boy, what kind of music you're into?" And that made Logan's eyes spark, his best subject was music.

"I'm really into some old school rock, 70's and 80's was so good. But I'm also into pop and some country. Oh and hip hop. I can't choose, I don't know. Guess I love them all."

"Favorite song?"

"Right now is probably Colors by Halsey."

"God I love this song."

"And my all time favorite is Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi, my parents used to listen to it all the time."

"I like your music taste."

"And I like you." Logan said without thinking and Kendall smiled. "I'm sorry I'm social awkward I didn't mean it like that."

"I like you too Logan, maybe more than I should." Kendall said that with a serious face and Logan caught that but he decided to drop it and not talk about it. Luckily for him, it was their turn to order so he did it as Kendall went silent and they walked back to the group without a word being said.

"So, we're watching a romantic comedy that the girls choose." Lucy said not excited to Logan.

"You know I do like girls right?" Dak asked with a fake offended face.

"Yeah, but you're also on the dick train so shoosh. Roomie sit next to me and save me from hearing them cry." Lucy said going next to Logan.

"I'll take the other side." Carlos said running to his other side and kissing his cheek, which made Logan blush, Kendall look a bit annoyed and James jealous.

"I thought you would sit with me." He said with a sad face.

"James, I'm okay with us in the same social circle because we were all friends before you cheated on me, but don't think for a second I forgave you and I'm comfortable with you." The short boy walked to the bathroom and James tried to follow him but Dak held him by his arm.

"Give him some time James."

"Yeah, I mean you cheated on him, you really hurt him." Kendall finally broke the silence and James snapped at him.

"Just because you have the perfect relationship doesn't mean you can judge OK? Lots of things were going on back then." And Logan felt his heart sink with those words and couldn't hold the words in his mouth.

"Wait, perfect relationship? You have a boyfriend?" Logan asked trying to not believe it.

"Yes, the most annoying couple ever, even Barbie and Ken would call them perfect." James completed and Kendall punched his arm. "Sorry not sorry Ken. But I do love you." He said with a fake smile trying to apologize.

"Whatever" Kendall said rolling his eyes and then looking at the floor not looking at Logan who tried to keep his best face on, but Lucy seemed to understand taking his hand and slightly squeezing it offering a smile.

"Ok , I peed and I'm ready for some cute movie let's go." Carlos said with the other following him.

* * *

 _ **A.N: Hey everybody, so I'm back by no popular demand. Been a while since I wrote a story so why not making a comeback where I first let people read any of them right? Ok, so now we have Logan being the new guy (again). This time I'm not pairing him with James and yes, it's another fic with lots of music, just because. Hope you all like it, we'll have lots of drama, comedy and MAYBE a bit of a mystery (I'm not sure if I'll put this part in the story but I did planned something). Leave a review and follow this for new chapters and make sure to read my last story "It's a Family Thing".**_

 _ **much love (heart emoji)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 - This Is The Life

_**Chapter 2 - This Is The Life**_

"Come on Sleepy Beauty, we have our first day of activities." Logan woke up with Lucy's voice and slowly came back to reality. "Come on Logs, we need to dress to impress." Logan slowly sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "There you go, rise and shine Princess."  
"Good morning. Are we late? What time is it?"  
"We have plenty of time, but we really should dress nice, first day, lots of cute guys to see." Logan got himself thinking about Kendall and made a sad face remembering he had a boyfriend already. "Oh for God sakes, Kendall is cute but there are others gay cute guys out there."  
"What?" He asked pretending to be genuinely shocked.  
"Oh please, I open the door and the two of you are all cute then James says he has a boyfriend and you just go depression face. Last time I saw someone with the face you had on yesterday was when Woody, Buzz and the other almost burned to death." Lucy made a thinking face before continuing. "God, Toy Story 3 it's not good for kids."  
"Ok, so I have a crush on him. I thought we could be something but he already is with someone else so I let it go."  
"Oh honey, I woke up in the middle of the night and you were calling his name while sleeping. You're way too deep." Logan threw himself in his bed again and declared.  
"I'm so screwed."  
"Yeah, well I went through your things and you're wearing this black pants and this denims shirt, you'll look great."  
"Wait, you went through my things?" He was starting to think that Lucy might be insane.  
"I woke up early, was bored. Don't worry didn't mess anything up. If you wanna use the shower by yourself, I suggest you go now." Logan checked the clock and it was 5 AM the first activity was scheduled to start at 7 AM, he took a deep breath and decided to follow Lucy's advice.

Logan walked in the bathroom and it was silent, he figured Lucy was right and he was alone. He took his clothes off and threw the towel over his shoulder, walking naked to the showers, a feeling he actually liked, he never walked naked in a public place, at school he would hide his parts with the towel until he got to the cabin but now there was no need for that. Logan kept walking feeling the wind on his naked body and when he made the turn to get into the cabin he hit something, the scare made him close his eyes and almost made him fall, if it wasn't for the hands holding him. He opened his eyes to find green eyes looking at him.  
"You ok?" Kendall asked with a firm hand on his back. His chest touching Logan's chest, and the smaller boy noticed how warm his skin was.  
"Thanks for saving me."  
"Yeah, it would probably really hurt your naked butt." And with that, Logan realised he was naked and desperation got him.  
"Oh God close your eyes." He grabbed the towel and covered his lower parts quickly. "I thought I was alone." Logan took a second to look down and a part of him was disappointed to find a towel wrapped around the blond's waist. Kendall caught his look and smiled.  
"I can take it off if you want to." He placed his hands On the towel and Logan was paralyzed, he wanted Kendall so bad but his senses was talking loud in his head.  
"Kendall, you have a boyfriend." Kendall pulled the shorter boy by the waist and stared deep in his eyes.  
"And still you make me feel things that I never imagined it existed." Logan could feel him breathing heavily, Kendall's heart pounding and in his eyes he could tell this was not a lie, but his mind was telling him to never trust a cheater.  
"Kendall please, I don't wanna regret anything." He freed himself from Kendall's arms and walked past him, he stopped walking and remained with his back on the blond. "You barely know me but you should know I would never do this anyone, I'm not a cheater. Please stop this." He walked to a cabin and turned the water quickly because the silence was killing him. He wanted Kendall but not like that, not hurting someone else. His mother used to tell him that "when is right is right" and he couldn't start something nice doing something wrong.

"Wait, so you resisted your almost naked crush? You're my hero." Lucy stated with a disbelief look.  
"Seriously? That's all you absorbed from it?"  
"Well, he seems to want you back. We don't know much about him so A, he is a bastard who cheats on his boyfriend. B, his boyfriend is a bastard and Kendall can't stand him. Oh god when did I became a gay shrink?"  
"Sorry."  
"It's cool, at least I'm not bored. Anyway, we should try to find out more about Kendall's boyfriend and yes, I'm involved. Don't ask Carlos directly, he will tell Kendall you're asking." Logan felt the need to hug Lucy for being so cool with his drama barely knowing him.  
"You're the best."  
"I know." There was a knock on the door and both stopped talking, Lucy got up and opened the door to find Carlos.  
"Good morning, almost time, let's go."  
"What's happening today?" Logan asked the boy.  
"Gustavo, the big boss around here will talk for a bit and a few students will perform." "That's awesome"  
"So where's Kendall?" Lucy gave Logan a not so discreet wink that Carlos didn't see, thankfully.  
"Getting ready, he's singing with Luke who just got here, you will meet the last one of the gang."  
"Cool, did Luke started last year with you guys?" Lucy asked as if she was trying to get somewhere with the question and Logan silently kept walking with them.  
"Yeah, he's from Kendall's city they know each other for a few years and date for 2 years, I think." Logan opened his eyes surprised and Lucy smiled.  
"So, he's the Ken to our Barbie. How's he?"  
"Luke is cool. He's really determinated, sometimes he's annoying but is just his passion talking." Carlos opened the door for them to get in the auditorium. "Ok, it's just the three of us so let's find a place."  
"No Dak and James?" Logan asked finding 3 chairs.  
"They're performing some Shakespeare or whatever. Gustavo calls the best new singers, actors and dancers to put on a welcome show. Maybe you'll perform next year." Logan sat in the middle of Carlos and Lucy and a few seconds later the lights went out and a single spotlight was on the stage. A guy with a weird look was there with a mic on his hands.  
"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Blue Skies, I hope you all like it so far. My name is Gustavo Roque and I'm a producer and the owner of this place. if you're here that means you have talent, we have thousands of auditions per year and we make sure to let only the most talented person join us so, congratulations." There was a round of applause and Logan smiled proudly of himself for being there. "Of course you know here we take arts seriously, we want you to be successful performers, we have trained lots of celebrities and we wish to continue that. This week is the welcome week, we're having events so you get to know each other and this place better. New and old students are allowed to perform a song, a scene or a dance number, we'll get to the details later, right now we're giving you a free sample with the best students from last year." Again people started to applause and Logan's hand started shaking when he thought he would see Kendall perform with his boyfriend. Lucy caught that and held his hand.  
"Don't worry. I bet you're way better than his boyfriend." She kissed his cheek and he smiled, thanking her just with a look.  
"First, we have a dance number with two girls who are very serious about their passion. Ladies and Gentleman give it up for Camille Roberts and Trish Campbell." Gustavo left the stage and soon a beat started. Logan recognized as Uptown Funk and two girls appeared on stage. One with a pale skin and long black hair, a pink outfit with different shades and the other had a dark skin and hair with box braids with a blue outfit in different shades being the opposite of her partner. They made moves that Logan was sure he wasn't capable doing in this life or the next one. He saw how talented they are and felt a bit intimidated feeling he need to bring his A game always. The girls ended the song and got a standing ovation, when they left the stage, Gustavo came back. "Thank you ladies, this is what Blue Skies is all about. Talent and dedication. Next we'll have a scene from one of the greatest plays ever written, Othello. Give it up for James Diamond, Dak Zevon and Jo Taylor." Again, there was a round of applause and Logan noticed Carlos smiling brightly watching James walk in on stage. The three students entered the stage together wearing typical outfits from a Shakespeare play. They were amazing actors but Logan was having more fun with Carlos face, excited to see James but not understanding the words he was saying. The scene was over after a few minutes and again, a standing ovation. Logan couldn't focus much being anxious to see Kendall perform but he noticed how good those three were. Gustavo came back again after they left. "As you can see, we give full support if you wanna chase an acting career. Now, two singers will blow you away. Here is Kendall Knight and Luke Evans."  
"I bet he is ugly." Lucy whispered in Logan's ears. The song started and on the stage there was Kendall and a beautiful blond with curly hair by his side. Logan thought to himself but Lucy exposed the thought. "Holy fuck he is hot"  
"Seriously?"  
"Sorry I can't control my wet pants."  
"I hate you." Logan said and payed attention to the boys singing The Life by Fifth Harmony. Kendall started singing and Logan fell even more for him, favourite voice ever.

 _Ever since I'm young I'm tryna get it right_  
 _Every year I'm working toward a goal_  
 _Don't sleep 'til we see the daylight_  
 _Living big, going up on the rope_

Luke started singing and Logan understood why Kendall was with him, not only he was pretty, he was talented as hell.

 _I like seeing all the white lights_  
 _Keep it up, pour it up for the night_  
 _Two times, I'm a get it two times_  
 _Double up, run it back on my mind_

The couple sang together while the lights started to flash giving the aspect of a concert.

 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life_  
 _This is the life_

When the chorus came on, Camille and Trish appeared dancing with the boys with a choreography that looked easy but only a few could do it.

 _Give it up for the kids_  
 _Eating good, getting lit_  
 _Living life, feeling rich_  
 _Oh, I, oh, I, yeah (this is the life)_  
 _We're the best in the biz_  
 _Breaking off, betting chips_  
 _Living life, feeling rich_  
 _Oh, I, oh, I, yeah_

Luke then started to sing the next part with Trish by his side dancing. Logan felt hypnotized by him, no doubt he was a great performer.

 _Level up, meet me court side_  
 _Tricking out, whipping hard in the coupe_  
 _I'm a go, gotta board flight_  
 _Other time, there's a show I gotta do_

Kendall came to the other side of the stage with Camille by his side, dancing and having fun. He looked so happy that everybody could tell this was where he belong.

 _No stress, baby, you can find us_  
 _Getting down on a beach in Dubai_  
 _Pool side, sipping on a Mai Tai_  
 _Double up, run it back on my mind_

They both met in the middle of the stage while the lights started the effects again.

 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (yeah, yeah)_  
 _This is the life, life, life (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life_

 _This is the life_

 _Give it up for the kids_  
 _Eating good, getting lit_  
 _Living life, feeling rich_  
 _Oh, I, oh, I, yeah (this is the life)_  
 _We're the best in the biz_  
 _Breaking off, betting chips_  
 _Living life, feeling rich_  
 _Oh, I, oh, I, yeah_

Luke came to the center alone while the other three danced around him and sang.

 _No stress, baby, you can find us_  
 _Getting down on a beach in Dubai_  
 _Pool side, sipping on a Mai Tai_  
 _Double up, up, up, up..._

Kendall hit the high notes and Logan shivered watching him.

 _This is the life_

Luke sang the chorus alone while Kendall did the belting, the audience got up and started to jump with the beat.

 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (livin' it up) (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (this is the life)_  
 _This is the life, life, life_  
 _This is the life, life, life (give it up, give it up)_

 _Give it up for the kids (this is the life, life, life)_  
 _Eating good, getting lit (give it up) (this is the life, life, life)_  
 _Living life, feeling rich (this is the life, life, life)_  
 _Oh, I, oh, I, yeah (this is the life)_  
 _We the best in the biz (this is the life, life, life)_  
 _Breaking off, betting chips (this is the life, life, life)_  
 _Living life, feeling rich (this is the life, life, life)_  
 _Oh, I, oh, I, yeah_

 _This is the life, yeah_

The audience of new and old students went crazy for the couple, even Logan who tried his best to hate it was applauding. Soon Gustavo came back to the stage while the performers left it. "That's what I'm talking about, good job. Now, tonight we start the party with an open mic. Will happen outside, we'll have foods and drinks, if you wanna sing you have to sign your name down the hall in my office. We have a limited number of performance avaible so hurry, new and old students. Let's do our best. Thank you and see you later." Gustavo left and one by one the students left the audience, Logan asked his friends to wait a bit so they could leave without trouble.  
"Now, let's go, I wanna find Kendall". Carlos said excited.  
"And James." Lucy replied with a grin.  
"Shut up and hurry." They got off the auditorium and soon Carlos ran to his blond friend. "God I missed you and you two rocked."  
"Me too buddy." Luke said hugging the smaller boy, Logan came closer and noticed the dimples and the green hair.  
"Nice performance." Logan said to Kendall and Luke turned to stare at him with a smile.  
"Aw look, we have fans. Want an autograph?" Carlos laughed and explained while Logan looked confused and Lucy made her judgement face.  
"These are Logan and Lucy, our new neighbors."  
"Oh, nice to meet you." He said not giving them much attention. "Litos will you sing tonight  
"Yeah, hey you two should too." He answered and turned to his freshmen friends.  
"Yeah I bet you will rock." Kendall said offering a smile to both, but more specifically, to Logan.  
"Don't push him, he doesn't look like wanting to." Luke said while putting his arms around Kendall waist in a hug.  
"Excuse me?" Logan asked a little offended.  
"No offense, but you don't seem ready. I mean some people born ready to sing others take time to learn." Kendall rolled his eyes  
"Stop it."  
"Are you rude 24/7 or just when you meet hot guys who not only look better but sings better than you?" Lucy snapped and Logan felt protected, surprised and grateful for her.  
"Jesus, I was just kidding, no need to go crazy. Litos I'll put your name there, want me to put yours too?" Luke asked with a blank face.  
"Of course, we'll show you what real talent is." Lucy said crossing her arms. Luke gave Kendall a small peck before leaving.  
"Gosh Kendall you have a shitty boyfriend."  
"Oh no, Luke is nice. I don't know what came to him, probably jealous that we bonded without him." Carlos said before Kendall could open his mouth.  
"He's been going through some things. Sorry Logie." Kendall said grading straight at the pale boy's eyes. Logan gave a small smile and shrugged.  
"It's ok, at least he made me perform tonight. I wasn't considering it but I hate to be doubt of." Carlos opened his mouth to speak but was cut short by a voice behind him.  
"Did you like the scene?" Carlos turned quickly and tried to not blush when he saw James face and smelled his scent so close to him.  
"I couldn't see everything but I guess it was fine." James got suspicious and crooked an eyebrow.  
"How could you not see it? What were you doing?" Carlos walked to Logan's side and rested his head on his shoulder before calmly say.  
"We were busy." He winked at James who laughed nervously. Logan did his best to not laugh with Lucy and Kendall just stood with a blank face.  
"Carlos, I know you better than this. You know him for a day, there is no way you would do anything yet."  
"Oh yeah?" Carlos asked before turning to Logan and pulling him in a kiss. A really hot one. Lucy busted out laughing and Logan didn't stop the kiss, he actually found Carlos to be a good kisser. The Latino pulled apart and look at James with a proud face. "Wanna watch us fuck too?" James left without a word.  
"I'll go check on him." Kendall said leaving quickly without expressing anything.  
"Oh Logan so sorry, don't hate me. It's just that James is so annoying and I lost control." Logan smiled while Lucy laughed even harder.  
"It's ok. I mean you got me by surprise but I don't mind."  
"So you'll be my fake lover to make my ex cheating boyfriend jealous?"  
"So romantic." Lucy said between laughs.  
"I guess." Logan said smiling.  
"God you're the best Logie." Carlos said hugging him.  
"I'll go find Camille and I'll see you two later ok?" He didn't waited for the reply to leave.  
"Did you see Kendall's face?" Lucy asked Logan now that they were alone.  
"I don't know what's up with him, he defended the rude boyfriend and left after Carlos kissed me. Why are all the gay guys so dramatic in this school?" Logan asked rolling his eyes.  
"I have no idea Logs but, we should start working for tonight. We need to beat all of them, come on."

 _ **A.N: Hellooooo, first of all I'm sorry for taking so much time to upload this, I got sick and some shit, but I'm better than ever now.**_

 _ **So, we got a few OC because I think it's fun to actually write new people, I was writing this rewathcing Teen Wolf and Daniel who was a brunette turned into Luke, who may or may not look alike Daniel Sharman. Trish will get more time soon and a few others OC will come next chapter. What you can expect for chapter 3 is some couple time, more music, more oc and more drama. Thanks for reading and peace.**_


End file.
